


A Post-Revisionist’s Prospective

by outofthedeck



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but there’s a little fluff, i take a prompt and then I try to write 100 words about it, i write a lotta angst, it ends up being more like 200 tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthedeck/pseuds/outofthedeck
Summary: A compilation of my snippets and mini-fics. Enjoy.





	A Post-Revisionist’s Prospective

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o
> 
> So I’ve always enjoyed these things where u write like one or two sentences and I thought “hmm I should do that” so I’m doing that 
> 
> And then they turned into little short stories 
> 
> All of the prompts are from the tumblr 
> 
> Enjoy

  1. “Why did you spare me?”



 

The ex-Gumm-Gumm looked over surprised. Blinky knew that the only people that entered this  part of the cave were Daya and her few advisers. Daya even put a block on the entrance to keep the vengeful out, but it was a simple spell and Blink knew how to get past it easy. 

 

So here he sat, across from a Gumm-Gumm general over three times his size and who had tried to kill him and those he cared about several times over. 

 

And he sat with no fear.

 

Because the troll who's sitting in front of him isn't that troll. This was someone who has been taken from his people and treated like property. Someone who's always had to sleep with one eye open because if he didn't, someone would try to kill him to up their status.

 

This was a troll that, scared out of his mind and knowing what could happen, saved a teensy historian who meandered onto the battlefield and into the claws of Bular himself. 

 

This was a troll who turned against everything he was taught because he hated to see others in pain. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


  1. “Are you alright?”



 

Kanjigar’s voice woke him from his stupor. “Sorry, stupid question, I know.” He sat down next to Blinky, who just watched with dazed eyes. “How are you doing?” He amended.

 

Blinky’s hands tightened around the piece of cloth in his hands in response. Kanjigar hummed. “It will get better.” He gently placed his hands over the cloth, but Blinky stood up and shoved him away, his grip tightening. 

 

“Oh it will won't it?” He spat, emotions rebubbling to the surface. The battle was hours ago, and he thought he cried himself dry. It appears not. “My brother is dead!” He all but yelled. “He dead and this-this  _ cloth _ is all I have left!” Kanjigar slowly rise to his feet. 

 

“Blinkous-” A tap on his shoulder cut him off. 

 

“Blinky. I find.” Blinky and Kanjigar turned to see what Arrrgh had found. He was holding something in his hand close to his chest, almost as if he were hugging it. 

 

“What is it?” Kanjigar asked softly, but Blinky already knew.

 

“Dictatious…” he said softly taking the old book Arrrgh was holding. 

 

“Brother write.” Blinky nodded. 

 

Kanjigar turned to Blinky. “Your brother will live on through his books. He will always be there for you, if not physically, then in his writings.”

 

It was years later when Blinky realized just how wrong Kanjigar was that day.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


  1. “I haven’t slept in four days…”



 

Toby grimaced at the sight of his friend. Jim looked awful, his hair almost covering his eyes, but leaving his bags fully visible. 

 

“Yeah, looks like it. And just wait til high school, dude.” Jim groaned at the thought and mounted his bike. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

“Oh, just 7:56.” He said casually, as if they didn’t have fourteen minutes to make a thirty minute bike ride across town. 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ we are so dead!” Jim started down the road pedaling as fast as possible. Toby huffed behind him. 

 

“Is this,” breath, “going to be,” breath, “a normal thing?” Toby pulled up beside him at a busy crosswalk as Jim spammed the cross button. “Because quarter tests start next week and I dunno if I can do this every day.” 

 

“We’ll make it,” Jim said. “As long as we stare at taking shortcuts.” 

 

“Shortcuts? In this town? Jim, there are only so many ways to go somewhere. We have, like, five streets!” 

 

“Five streets and a canal.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  1. “I’m fine!” 



 

No matter how many times he told himself that, the situation wasn’t getting any better. 

 

Blinky was trapped in an old shed and it was the middle of the afternoon. He had nowhere to go and had to wait out until night fell. 

 

Only, the backyard he was hiding out in was apparently having some sort of get together. Human whelps squealed and splashed in the artificial lake in the human’s backyard, and the smell of burning meat made Blinky’s stomach growl. 

 

But so far, none of the humans have entered the old shed. 

 

Until one did. 

 

It was a little girl, tiny in comparison to even Blinky. She had her soaking wet hair in braided pigtails and her weird shoes slapped loudly on the ground. 

 

Blinky shrunk into a dark corner, barely making it out of the way before sunlight filled the area he was previously. 

 

He stood as still as possible, hoping she grabbed whatever she came in her for and then left. 

 

To his chagrin, she walked straight towards the shelf he was using to block himself from sight. The little girl reached up and grabbed a little plastic bucket filled with cleaning supplies and scattered them on the floor. 

 

She whispered a small “oopsies” and knelt down to pick up the bottles, but in doing so, led her straight to Blinky’s feet. 

 

She saw the stone feet and slowly looked up until the two made eye contact. 

 

The little girl smiled “Hi.  
  
__

* * *

 

  
  


  1. “I hate you!”



 

The first strike didn’t hurt as much as it surprised him. Tobias’ hands were small and soft compared to Blinky’s stone skin. 

 

In fact, his words hurt more. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Toby yelled, trying his hardest to land a hit on Blinky. “This is all your fault!” 

 

Something in Blinky’s chest tightened as he used his upper hands to hold Toby’s fists and his lower one to hold the distraught child up. 

 

“Toby-” Claire started, but Blinky shut her down with a gentle look before turning his attention to Tobias. 

 

“He’s gone! And it’s your fault!” Toby stopped struggling against Blinky’s hold and sobbed. 

 

“I know.” Blinky’s soft voice made both Toby and Claire look up. “I know, and I’m sorry.” Blinky’s voice cracked on the last word and Toby all but melted into Blinky’s arms. 

 

Blinky held the boy as he let out all his emotions. Off to the side, Claire sniffled and Blinky opened one of his arms for her to join them. 

 

She shook her head. “No, I-oof!” Toby pulled her in before she could finish her thought. 

 

Blinky sat there and held the last to remaining pieces of his family until the emotional, physical, and mental exhaustion caught up, then carried the two up to his library where he began planning. 

 

He was going to fix this. He had to. For them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tada
> 
> If u want me to expand on any one of these or any in the future just put the number in the comments
> 
> Also writing short stuff is the work of blood magic wtf kudos to those who do it on a regular basis
> 
> Til next time


End file.
